


Cooking Up Heaven

by NemuiNigen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Comfort Food, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: You won't believe how many cookies this archer can fit up his asshole.





	

“Niles~! Would you like a cookie! It’s so good, you’ll go straight to heaven. At least, that’s what they tell me, eheh…”

“Yes, Felicia, I would indeed!”

Niles took the cookie and immediately proceeded to cram it right up his anus. The moment the warm, moist, gooey, chocolately goodness kissed his _Puckered Poop Hole_ it was absorbed within it’s confines of wonder and mystery with the speed and force of a black hole. His arm was shoved so far into himself that he was now hunched over, contorting like a Twizzler as though his whole body was going to be sucked up inside himself…however that worked. Then he howled, arched his head back and tugged only for his arm to break in half at the elbow and be ripped apart thanks to the power of his _Shitter Suction._

The archer screamed, doubling over in pain and at the sight of exposed bone and blood spraying from his wound. His worst nightmare had come to pass! That was his left hand, his fapping hand! He’d never masturbate again (and he couldn’t use a bow anymore, but that’s not important). Though the winds still roared with the current within his _Booty Black Hole_ , crumbs and half melted chocolate chips trickled from out of him, floating in the puddle of his own blood. As Niles finally succumbed to the sweet release of death his final thoughts were only that no one else would have to suffer this _Anus Annihilation._

No word (yet) on whether or not he went to heaven.


End file.
